Nerus Sector
The Nerus Sector is a slightly bigger than average Imperial sector in the Western hemisphere of the Segmentum Tempestus. The Sector has been named after a figure of legend in the sector's history. The planet was first settled during the Dark Age of Technology by a human fleet whom fled to protect the knowledge of the past, hiding deep into the sectors heart, As millennia flew by, The only traces left from the first colonists remained were books about Ancient Terran history, relating to the Roman Empire, the Knightly Orders of Europa and the tradition of the gladiators, which the latter being adopted the most into their traditions. After remaking contact with the Humanity they have still kept themselves to their old traditions, but slightly tweaked to correlate with the Imperial Creed. The Sector is infamous for being inhabited almost completely by abhumans which with the majority of the human population see it as a disgrace, though a bearable one, knowing very well that their life might be put in danger if they were to usher these words in the public. Sector History The Sector came to existence in 899.M30 after a fleet of the World Eaters legion discovered it while pursuing the threat of xenos which fled towards the outer rims of the Galaxy. Once found the Sector was brought into compliance after the leader of populace fought and lost against the Captain of the World Eaters Fleet. Since then, The populace remained faithfully loyal to the Imperium and its servants. During the Heresy, they were betrayed by the World Eater legion after siding with the Ruinous Powers, A vow was made by the Sector to execute in the Emperors name those that they once called friends and fought with many occasions. This Mark of treachery changed their culture into one of no redemption, Those who were found of even touching anything related to the powers of chaos would be exterminated on the spot and made an example for the rest. Up until 999.M41 The System was known for its strong and barbaric population who trained day and night in order to take down with them as many enemies to the Imperium as possible, and also praised for their way of life, culture and doctrine for their Population, After being categorized as abhumans in 999.M41 they have slowly been met with disgust despite not having any abnormalities from the regular man, which later on made the population to expand outwards in order to prove themselves before the Imperium and Emperor alike. Sector Government The Sector Government is comprised out of 2 different chains of hierarchy, one for the Agri Worlds of the System and the second for the Feudal Worlds, These 2 different chains form a Consul known as the 'Circle of War', The Leaders of these 2 Circles make a meeting with one another every 5 years to discuss issues relating to food supply and man power, as well as relationships between other Imperial Factions such as the Inquisition, other Imperial Guard regiments or the Ecclesiarchy. These chains of command are known to be an example for other sectors who view corruption as culture or a necessary thing, For the Nerus Sector however, acts of corruption are met with brutal torture and executions. Inhabited Planets In the sector, almost all planets and moons happen to bear a population at least in the thousands,despite the culture indicating only the strongest and smartest are allowed to reproduce. The Following Planets are known to be the most known and bear the highest populations in the Nerus Sector. The Sector has only 3 types of planets known Feudal Worlds: Feudal Worlds are planets that represent early Terran history, renowned for their sport of combat between family members or friends for glory and/or to achieve a higher ranking in one of the thousands of Coliseums that make the Army in the Sector, The planets are breeding/training grounds for warriors. Agri-World: Agri Worlds of the Sector are known to be massive gardens bearing fruits and vegetables taken from all around the wider Imperium, and cultivated there, The Population of Agri Worlds are retired Warriors from the ways of war and now seek a peaceful life until the day they die. Beast Worlds; Beast Worlds are planets dedicated for the creation of natural environments from whom animals are breed and left alone to create a planet untouched by human hand, These planets act as a primitive form of one to obtain a mount or pet for war, having to demonstrate your power, physically, mentally and to show your compassion for the beast who will follow you until death. The Planets are also known to be used as places to harvest meat from if none are available from Agri Worlds. Notable Planets *Romanus I Romanus I was the first planet to be colonized in the system during the Dark Age of Technology, known for its unquestioning loyalty and doctrine, its home to many Gladiatorial families as well as most high ranking officials, It has the biggest recruitment and Training ground in the sector. The Planet houses 55 Billion Humans on it. *Sevarum Alpha The First Agri World in the sector, known to produce the most varied amounts of of vegetables and fruits found in the western hemisphere of Segmentum Tempestus. The Farmers of the planet going far and wide around the imperium to collect samples for its massive gardens. Sevarum has around 20 Billion People working its massive Gardens. *Helion Sagitaris Helion Sagitaris is the rd biggest planet that can house life upon its surface, the planet is well known for the exotic beasts brought from oter places in the Imperium whom are subjugated into fighting in one of the many pits on the Feudal Worlds or as a pet to a man who seeks company in form of another being who shares his thirst for war. Many other Regiments from different sectors come to admire the planet for its cleanliness and are often given by the Sector a pet for their General as a sign of friendship. Culture The Culture of the Planet solely revolves around the trials of combat and glory to the Imperium, The Populace fighting and training every second of their life in order to achieve heaven once they have fallen from the wounds inflicted by their enemies, The Sector venerating the dead in first and the living second for they fought till the very end and proven their loyalty, as for the still living they still must prove themselves before their kin and the Emperor if they are to seek heaven. Due to the large numbers the sector is blessed with, each coliseum is known to have a slightly different culture from one another, Example: 42nd Colosseum "The Blazing Daggers" are known for their incineration of the death, and the 999th Colosseum "Ice Skulls" are known to freeze the skulls of their death in their burial grounds, due to these differences it is hard to indicate a standard set of traditions for the Sectors culture. Pantheons Each colosseum has a pantheon of heroes, gods and saints, all of whom tend to be around 30 in total. Heroes of the past who served a specific colosseum happen to be venerated by it as a great warriors of the past, and all shall aspire to it, Saint happen to take form as the Loyalist primarchs and other supernatural beings such as the Saints of the surroritas. As for gods the Colosseums either are monotheist believing just in the god Emperor, or polytheist believing that the Emperors soul fragmented into separate entities which are benevolent to the Imperium. *Halian - The God of War and protector of the people *Vextus - God of the Hunt and Training *Synera - God of Motherhood and Compassion *Nero - God of the Death and guardian of souls *Urasus - God of Luck and harvest Some Pantheons can have up to 30 Gods depending upon their culture such as the 5288th Colosseum "Panther Eyes" who believe in 30 such deities. The ones shown above being the most common worshiped. It is believed that some pantheons even praise some of the fallen Primarchs, though it is all superstition. Forces There are 3 forces within the Nerus Sector, known as the Trifecta of Combat, each of whom have a role, which cannot be filled by another force: Gladeus Legiona Gladeus Legiona commonly known as "The People of Nerus" is the Imperial Guard located within the segmentum, comprised from the humans which live in the sector, It has largely changed when compared with other guard from different Segmentii, Such as their use of melee and suicidal courage alongside their of small amounts of armor, most of the times going bare chested or without protection for a limb in order to intimidate their enemies in combat. The approach of the Guard in the segmentum is that of quantity of quality, everyone being allowed to join at the age of 18. The Gladeus Legiona possesses a unique organization alongside unit types which are directly inspired from the books of old, these are as follows: Classes The Classes of the Legionas are a way to indicate the role of a person tactical wise as well as to quickly identify the wargear they might need to replace after combat for faster redeployment. *Andabata - Warriors whom fight blindfolded, most of which either are convicts of their worlds or those that lost their sight in combat, they have trained to fight without being able to use their eyes, they base their vision on movement and sound only. *Bestiarius - Warriors who have been trained to take down beasts and other monstrous targets, known to be one of the most fearless of classes. Their equipment tends to be pikes or spears alongside a small bow and a short sword. *Cestus - Warriors who prefer to fight using two large shields and armored in thick layers of leather and flak for protection, pinning down melee targets to be executed by another armed unit, they usually carry a dagger with them in case something goes wrong. *Dimachaerus - Warriors who fought using 2 weapons at the time in order to overpower the enemy, or to leave weak spots into the open for longer. *Eques - The equivalent of rough riders, the eques are known to charge the enemy from the sides and use hit and run tactics, most of the time the use lances or longbows. *Essedarius - The Chariot riders, are known to be heavily used in frontal assaults with melee focused enemies, These Chariot riders tend to be good breeders of mounts. They are equipped harpoon guns and a curved sword. *Hoplomachus - Also known as the Hoplites, they are known to be a good defensive and offensive unit bearing a spear and crested shield, the hoplite is one of the most common classes. *Laquearius - The Laquearius have similar roles to that of the Cestus, being designed to immobilize the targets before a finishing blow is dealt by an ally, they posses a trident and a lasso with which they ensnare their enemies. *Murmillo - The Tanks of the Colosseums these fighters are covered from head to toe in armor and posses a large shield and long blade with whom they strike their targets, they are the smallest class in the colosseums. *Provocator - The Provocators are known as a cousin class to the murmillo, but instead of direct warfare they provoke their target to attack and then counter them back, these provocateurs carry medium sized shields and throwing knives. as well as a regular sword. *Retiarius - A brother class to laquearius, these warriors have opted for nets instead of lassos in order to take down their enemies by themselves. *Cruciadis - The Cruciadis is a medium armored warrior who usually uses a sword, most cruciadis are known to be heavily religious to their pantheons. *Executionari - Another brother class to the murmillo the executionari are often equipped with halberds or scythes, known to be used as torturers or clean cuts when the arm of a guardsmen has been infected and needs to be cut. *Sagitarius - The Sagitarius is one of the few range classes that the Nerus Sector has to offer, bearing bows or arbalests in combat *Halvasta - The Halvastus, also known as the Balista or catapult crew, are the artillery specialists of the Nerus Sector. *Thraex - The thraex is the most commonly used class, being the most used, the Thraex use in battle a short sword and a large buckler shield. *Scissor - Scissors are known as armor breakers, taking off the armor of their enemies with their hook gauntlets, or hold a limb in place from moving, this class is the most savage from all of them. However, despite all these classes being melee or almost melee, all of them are given a lasgun or laspistol to fight with, using them only when melee combat is ineffective or range combat of needs. Organization The organization of the Nerus Sector guard is different from the standard one, being named and coordinated differently. The organization is as follows: *10 Man form a Tent (10) *5 Tents form a Battlement (50) *2 Battlements form a Century (100) *5 Centuries form a Cohort (500) *2 Cohorts form a Tribune (1000) *5 Tribunes form a Legion (5000) *2 Legions form a Colosseum (10000) Currently There are 10 Thousand Colosseums spread across the Nerus Sector, Each with their own culture, color scheme and symbol they cherish and compete with others in order to prove they are the best. Ranks The name of the Ranks are formed from the Class name of the individual and a adjective is added into the front of the class to indicate the warriors grade in the chain of command. The Ranks are as follows: *Warrior *Alpha *Elite *Champion *Triumphant *Exalted *Lord *Legate Legio Morderum Legio Morderum is the Titan Legion Located upon one of the 5 Forge Worlds Inside of the Sector, Constructed on the Forge World Known as Tyren, The Legio Itself is known to combat other Legions who have fallen to the dark gods, engaging them in melee combat, using specialized gear such as gigantic clawed fists or chain fists and additional platting to survive being hit at point blank range and deal heavy amounts of damages at the same time. The Legion is Comprised out of 1 Imperator Patten 2 Nemesis Pattern and 40 Reaver Pattern Titans, all spread between the 5 Forge Worlds for constantly repairing and upgrading them. The Titan legion is comprised of 4 Cohorts, 1 led by the Imperator, 2 by an Nemesis Pattern and 1 led by the most ancient reaver of the legion. Named Titans The Crimson King - The Crimson King is the Imperator Titan Leading the Legion against the mechanical forces of the Dark Mechanicum, first to be created in the legion, The King by far being the most ancient warmachine of the Legio Morderum. Terminus Alpha & Omega - The 2 Nemesis Pattern titans are twins built from a once fallen Imperator Titan from a Legio with whom Morderum served with, Reborn through the cauldrons of hate, these 2 warmachines suffer not xenos or worshippers of the chaos god Nurgle, the one whose minions took it down in its previous life. Hasar Astri - Translated from the Sectors 4th Language as "The Astral Mace". 5th to be forged from the Reaver Pattern by the sector, it soon gained glory and fame through feasts impossible even for warmachines of his type, which led him into becoming one of the most revered machines in the Nerus Sector. Battlefleet Nerus Battlefleet Nerus is the Sectors Designated Battlefleet whom carries the Gladeus Legiona from planet to planet to fight the endless hordes of chaos and the xeno. The Battlefleet is comprised out of large cargo ships that transport regiments in bulk without bearing many weapons in the exterior in order to keep a higher capacity of man onboard alongside many small frigates whose hull are brimmed with walls of guns in order to compensate for the mostly unarmed troop transports. The Battlefleet is commanded by the Grand Admiral Talionis Sornax, a stoic man full of compassion for his home sector. Figures of Legend Aquillion Mettelus - 5th Legate of the 21st Colloseum nicknamed "Iron Warhawks" was one of the most famous man known in the sector for due to his skills in the arts of war as well as his down to earth personality. Aquillion was one of the very few commanders that could say they have not once lost a battle while he was alive and the only one to visit his home planet at times in order to thank them for raising him into who he became. Aquillion died in 009.M31 after fighting against the World Eater Traitor Legion upon his homeworld of Akarn, where he was buried alongside the man who died there. The Iron Warhawks soon adding him as a Saint in their Phantheon. The Name Aquillius Mettelus is now used commonly for commanders who have a son. Ira The Saint of Sorrow - Ira was once a child which was cast off due to her size and missing right arm at birth, despite her being thrown into a corner of a street, nobody cared about her and often people would scoff about the child's abnormalities before she was taken home by a widow whom lost her husband in a war. The woman helped the Child grow and mature until reaching the age of 20 after whom the woman died of old age. Ira once again all alone joined the Gladeus Legiona and slowly worked her way up the ranks until reaching the rank of champion. From whom she served 100 years before dying at the hands of a daemon incursion. She too became a saint in the culture of the Nerus Sector which lowered the abandoning rate of children with abnormalities by 60%. Population The population of the Nerus sector was once classified as pure strain humans before the Administratum and several Mago Biologis of the newly built Forge Worlds in the Sector came and inspected the population in M33, from then on the population was Reclassified as a species of abhuman known as "Homo Brutus". This reclassification brought slight rebellion from several colosseums whom have fallen to the chaos gods. The population of the sector is estimated to be at 1 trillion. Most individuals tend to be approximately between 100 and 200 kilograms and 6'2 to 6'6 and in some cases 6'8 in height. The average intelligence of a Nerusian is that of 115. The average personality is very stubborn with a sens of brotherhood. Nerusians can live up to 500 years without the need of rejuvenating treatments, which havea 100% chance of killing them. The populations suffers from 2 mutations, 1 allows the population to have their iris colored after what they consume in their childhood, obtaining pigment like the lobsters of Terra, being born with transparent irises. The other mutation being octochromia, the color cones of the eye have more variety, dedicating not only for red blue and green but for yellow orange purple and brown. Quotes common used by the Sector *"Quit whining and get on your feet. We are Nerusians and we fight to the last men! Got it!" *"We never leave our brethren for dead!" *"For the Emperor we fight. For the Emperor we die!" *"Duty Ends only in death" *"Fight, Train, Repeat!" Category:Imperium Category:Places Category:Sectors Category:Segmentum Tempestus